The present invention generally relates to proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions, particularly to protein complexes formed by proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions and methods of use thereof.
The prolific output from numerous genomic sequencing efforts, including the Human Genome Project, is creating an ever-expanding foundation for large-scale study of protein function. Indeed, this emerging field of proteomics can appropriately be viewed as a bridge that connects DNA sequence information to the physiology and pathology of intact organisms. As such, proteomicsxe2x80x94the large-scale study of protein functionxe2x80x94will likely be starting point for the development of many future pharmaceuticals. The efficiency of drug development will therefore depend on the diversity and robustness of the methods used to elucidate protein function, i.e., the proteomic tools that are available.
Several approaches are generally known in the art for studying protein function. One method is to analyze the DNA sequence of a particular gene and the amino acid sequence coded by the gene in the context of sequences of genes with known functions. Generally, similar functions can be predicted based on sequence homologies. This xe2x80x9chomology methodxe2x80x9d has been widely used, and powerful computer programs have been designed to facilitate homology analysis. See, e.g., Altschul et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 25.3389-3402 (1997). However, this method is useful only when the function of a homologous protein is known.
Another useful approach is to interfere with the expression of a particular gene in a cell or organism and examine the consequent phenotypic effects. For example, Fire et al., Nature, 391:806-811 (1998) disclose an xe2x80x9cRNA interferencexe2x80x9d assay in which double-stranded RNA transcripts corresponding to a particular target gene are injected into cells or organisms to determine the phenotype associated with the disrupted expression of that gene. Alternatively, transgenic technologies can be utilized to delete or xe2x80x9cknock outxe2x80x9d a particular gene in an organism and the effect of the gene knockout is determined. See e.g., Winzeler et al., Science, 285:901-906 (1999); Zambrowicz et al., Nature, 392:608-611 (1998). The phenotypic effects resulting from the disruption of expression of a particular gene can shed some light on the functions of the gene. However, the techniques involved are complex and the time required for a phenotype to appear can be long, especially in mammals. In addition, in many cases disruption of a particular gene may not cause any detectable phenotypic effect.
Gene functions can also be uncovered by genetic linkage analysis. For example, genes responsible for certain diseases may be identified by positional cloning. Alternatively, gene function may be inferred by comparing genetic variations among individuals in a population and correlating particular phenotypes with the genetic variations. Such linkage analyses are powerful tools, particularly when genetic variations exist in a traceable population from which samples are readily obtainable. However, readily identifiable genetic diseases are rare and samples from a large population with genetic variations are not easily accessible. In addition, it is also possible that a gene identified in a linkage analysis does not contribute to the associated disease or symptom but rather is simply linked to unknown genetic variations that cause the phenotypic defects.
With the advance of bioinformatics and publication of the full genome sequence of many organisms, computational methods have also been developed to assign protein functions by comparative genome analysis. For example, Pellegrini et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:4285-4288 (1999) discloses a method that constructs a xe2x80x9cphylogenetic profilexe2x80x9d that summarizes the presence or absence of a particular protein across a number of organisms as determined by analyzing the genome sequences of the organisms. A protein""s function is predicted to be linked to another protein""s function if the two proteins share the same phylogenetic profile. Another method, the Rosetta Stone method, is based on the theory that separate proteins in one organism are often expressed as separate domains of a fusion protein in another organism. Because the separate domains in the fusion protein are predictably associated with the same function, it can be reasonably predicted that the separate proteins are associated with same functions. Therefore, by discovering separate proteins corresponding to a fusion protein, i.e., the xe2x80x9cRosetta Stone sequence,xe2x80x9d functional linkage between proteins can be established. See Marcotte et al., Science, 285:751-753 (1999); Enright et al., Nature, 402:86-90 (1999). Another computational method is the xe2x80x9cgene neighbor method.xe2x80x9d See Dandekar et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 23:324-328 (1998); Overbeek et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:2896-2901 (1999). This method is based on the likelihood that if two genes are found to be neighbors in several different genomes, the proteins encoded by the genes share a common function.
While the methods described above are useful in analyzing protein functions, they are constrained by various practical limitations such as unavailability of suitable samples, inefficient assay procedures, and limited reliability. The computational methods are useful in linking proteins by function. However, they are only applicable to certain proteins, and the linkage maps established therewith are sketchy. That is, the maps lack specific information that describes how proteins function in relation to each other within the functional network. Indeed, none of the methods places the identified protein functions in the context of proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions.
In contrast with the traditional view of protein function, which focuses on the action of a single protein molecule, a modern expanded view of protein function defines a protein as an element in an interaction network. See Eisenberg et al., Nature, 405:823-826 (2000). That is, a full understanding of the functions of a protein will require knowledge of not only the characteristics of the protein itself, but also its interactions or connections with other proteins in the same interacting network. In essence, proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions form the basis of almost all biological processes, and each biological process is composed of a network of interacting proteins. For example, cellular structures such as cytoskeletons, nuclear pores, centrosomes, and kinetochores are formed by complex interactions among a multitude of proteins. Many enzymatic reactions are associated with large protein complexes formed by interactions among enzymes, protein substrates, and protein modulators. In addition, proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions are also part of the mechanisms for signal transduction and other basic cellular functions such as DNA replication, transcription, and translation. For example, the complex transcription initiation process generally requires proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions among numerous transcription factors, RNA polymerase, and other proteins. See e.g., Tjian and Maniatis, Cell, 77:5-8 (1994).
Because most proteins function through their interactions with other proteins, if a test protein interacts with a known protein, one can reasonably predict that the test protein is associated with the functions of the known protein, e.g., in the same cellular structure or same cellular process as the known protein. Thus, interaction partners can provide an immediate and reliable understanding towards the functions of the interacting proteins. By identifying interacting proteins, a better understanding of disease pathways and the cellular processes that result in diseases may be achieved, and important regulators and potential drug targets in disease pathways can be identified.
There has been much interest in proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions in the field of proteomics. A number of biochemical approaches have been used to identify interacting proteins. These approaches generally employ the affinities between interacting proteins to isolate proteins in a bound state. Examples of such methods include coimmunoprecipitation and copurification, optionally combined with cross-linking to stabilize the binding. Identities of the isolated protein interacting partners can be characterized by, e.g., mass spectrometry. See e.g., Rout et al., J. Cell. Biol., 148:635-651 (2000); Houry et al., Nature, 402:147-154 (1999); Winter et al., Curr. Biol., 7:517-529 (1997). A popular approach useful in large-scale screening is the phage display method, in which filamentous bacteriophage particles are made by recombinant DNA technologies to express a peptide or protein of interest fused to a capsid or coat protein of the bacteriophage. A whole library of peptides or proteins of interest can be expressed and a bait protein can be used to screening the library to identify peptides or proteins capable of binding to the bait protein. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,409; 5,403,484, 5,571,698; and 5,837,500. Notably, the phage display method only identifies those proteins capable of interacting in an in vitro environment, while the coimmunoprecipitation and copurification methods are not amenable to high throughput screening.
The yeast two-hybrid system is a genetic method that overcomes certain shortcomings of the above approaches. The yeast two-hybrid system has proven to be a powerful method for the discovery of specific protein interactions in vivo. See generally Bartel and Fields, eds., The Yeast Two-Hybrid System, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., 1997. The yeast two-hybrid technique is based on the fact that the DNA-binding domain and the transcriptional activation domain of a transcriptional activator contained in different fusion proteins can still activate gene transcription when they are brought into proximity to each other. In a yeast two-hybrid system, two fusion proteins are expressed in yeast cells. One has a DNA-binding domain of a transcriptional activator fused to a test protein. The other, on the other hand, includes a transcriptional activating domain of the transcriptional activator fused to another test protein. If the two test proteins interact with each other in vivo, the two domains of the transcriptional activator are brought together reconstituting the transcriptional activator and activating a reporter gene controlled by the transcriptional activator. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,173.
Because of its simplicity, efficiency and reliability, the yeast two-hybrid system has gained tremendous popularity in many areas of research. In addition, yeast cells are eukaryotic cells. The interactions between mammalian proteins detected in the yeast two-hybrid system typically are bona fide interactions that occur in mammalian cells under physiological conditions. As a matter of fact, numerous mammalian proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions have been identified using the yeast two-hybrid system. The identified proteins have contributed significantly to the understanding of many signal transduction pathways and other biological processes. For example, the yeast two-hybrid system has been successfully employed in identifying a large number of novel mammalian cell cycle regulators that are important in complex cell cycle regulations. Using known proteins that are important in cell cycle regulation as baits, other proteins involved in cell cycle control were identified by virtue of their ability to interact with the baits. See generally, Hannon et al., in The Yeast Two-Hybrid System, Bartel and Fields, eds., pages 183-196, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., 1997. Examples of mammalian cell cycle regulators identified by the yeast two-hybrid system include CDK4/CDK6 inhibitors (e.g., p16, p15, p18 and p19), Rb family members (e.g., p130), Rb phosphatase (e.g., PP1-xcex12), Rb-binding transcription factors (e.g., E2F-4 and E2F-5), General CDK inhibitors (e.g., p21 and p27), CAK cyclin (e.g., cyclin H), and CDK Thr161 phosphatase (e.g., KAP and CDI1). See id at page 192. xe2x80x9c[T]he two-hybrid approach promises to be a useful tool in our ongoing quest for new pieces of the cell cycle puzzle.xe2x80x9d See id at page 193.
The yeast two-hybrid system can be employed to identify proteins that interact with a specific known protein involved in a disease pathway, and thus provide valuable understandings of the disease mechanism. The identified proteins and the proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions in which they participate are potential targets for use in identifying new drugs for treating the disease.
It has been discovered that membrane-associated protein 17 kD (MAP17) interacts with secretory carrier membrane protein 2 (SCAMP2). The specific interaction between such proteins suggests that MAP17 and SCAMP2 are involved in common biological processes. In addition, the interactions between MAP17 and SCAMP2 will result in the formation of protein complexes both in vitro and in vivo that contain MAP17 and SCAMP2. The protein complexes formed under physiological conditions can mediate the functions and biological activities of MAP17 and SCAMP2. For example, MAP17, SCAMP2, and protein complexes containing MAP17 and SCAMP2 are involved in biological processes such as regulating cell proliferation and membrane trafficking. In addition, the protein complexes as well as MAP17 and SCAMP2 can also be used in screening assays to identify compounds capable of modulating the functions and activities of MAP17, SCAMP2, and the protein complexes containing them. The identified compounds may be useful in modulating regulating cell proliferation and membrane trafficking, and in treating or preventing diseases and disorders associated with MAP17, SCAMP2, and protein complexes comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, isolated protein complexes are provided comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2. In addition, homologues, derivatives, and fragments of MAP17 and of SCAMP2 may also be used in forming protein complexes. In a specific embodiment, fragments of MAP17 and SCAMP2 containing the protein domains responsible for the interaction between MAP17 and SCAMP2 are used in forming a protein complex of the present invention. In another embodiment, an interacting protein member in the protein complexes of the present invention is a fusion protein containing MAP17 or a homologue, derivative, or fragment thereof. A fusion protein containing SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative, or fragment thereof may also be used in the protein complexes. In yet another embodiment, a protein complex is provided from a hybrid protein, which comprises MAP17 or a homologue, derivative, or fragment thereof covalently linked, directly or through a linker, to SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative, or fragment thereof. In addition, nucleic acids encoding the hybrid protein are also encompassed by the present invention.
In yet another aspect, the present invention also provides a method for making the protein complexes. The method includes the steps of providing the first protein and the second protein in the protein complexes of the present invention and contacting said first protein with said second protein. In addition, the protein complexes can be prepared by isolation or purification from tissues and cells or produced by recombinant expression of their protein members. The protein complexes can be incorporated into a protein microchip or microarray, which are useful in large-scale high throughput screening assays involving the protein complexes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, antibodies are provided that are immunoreactive with a protein complex of the present invention. In one embodiment, 2.5 an antibody is selectively immunoreactive with a protein complex of the present invention. In another embodiment, a bifunctional antibody is provided that has two different antigen binding sites, each being specific to a different interacting protein member in a protein complex of the present invention. The antibodies of the present invention can take various forms including polyclonal antibodies, monoclonal antibodies, chimeric antibodies, antibody fragments such as Fv fragments, single-chain Fv fragments (scFv), Fabxe2x80x2 fragments, and F(ab)2 fragments. Preferably, the antibodies are partially or fully humanized antibodies. The antibodies of the present invention can be readily prepared using procedures generally known in the art. For example, recombinant libraries such as phage display libraries and ribosome display libraries may be used to screen for antibodies with desirable specificities. In addition, various mutagenesis techniques such as site-directed mutagenesis and PCR diversification may be used in combination with the screening assays.
The present invention also provides detection methods for determining whether there is any aberration in a patient with respect to a protein complex including MAP17 and SCAMP2. In one embodiment, the method comprises detecting an aberrant concentration of the protein complexes of the present invention. Alternatively, the concentrations of one or more interacting protein members (at the protein or cDNA or mRNA level) of a protein complex of the present invention are measured. In addition, the cellular localization, or tissue or organ distribution of a protein complex of the present invention is determined to detect any aberrant localization or distribution of the protein complex. In another embodiment, mutations in one or more interacting protein members of a protein complex of the present invention can be detected. In particular, it is desirable to determine whether the interacting protein members have any mutations that will lead to, or are associated with, changes in the functional activity of the proteins or changes in their binding affinity to other interacting protein members in forming a protein complex of the present invention. In yet another embodiment, the binding constant of the interacting protein members of one or more protein complexes is determined. A kit may be used for conducting the detection methods of the present invention. Typically, the kit contains reagents useful in any of the above-described embodiments of the detection methods, including, e.g., antibodies specific to a protein complex of the present invention or interacting members thereof, and oligonucleotides selectively hybridizable to the cDNAs or mRNAs encoding one or more interacting protein members of a protein complex. The detection methods may be useful in diagnosing a disease or disorder such as kidney, colon, breast, and lung cancers, staging the disease or disorder, or identifying a predisposition to the disease or disorder.
The present invention also provides screening methods for selecting modulators of a protein complex formed between MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof and SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative, or fragment thereof. Screening methods are also provided for selecting modulators of MAP17 or SCAMP2. The compounds identified in the screening methods of the present invention can be used in preventing or ameliorating diseases or disorders such as kidney, colon, breast, and lung cancers.
Thus, test compounds may be screened in in vitro binding assays to identify compounds capable of binding a protein complex of the present invention or MAP17 or SCAMP2 or homologues, derivatives or fragments thereof. The assays may include the steps of contacting the protein complex with a test compound and detecting the interaction between the interacting partners. In addition, in vitro dissociation assays may also be employed to select compounds capable of dissociating or destabilizing the protein complexes identified in accordance with the present invention. For example, the assays may entail (1) contacting the interacting members of the protein complex with each other in the presence of a test compound; and (2) detecting the interaction between the interacting members.
In preferred embodiments, in vivo assays such as yeast two-hybrid assays and various derivatives thereof, preferably reverse two-hybrid assays, are utilized in identifying compounds that interfere with or disrupt proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions between MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof and SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof. In addition, systems such as yeast two-hybrid assays are also useful in selecting compounds capable of triggering or initiating, enhancing or stabilizing proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions between MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof and SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof.
In a specific embodiment, the screening method includes: (a) providing in a host cell a first fusion protein having a first protein which is MAP17 or a homologue or derivative or fragment thereof, and a second fusion protein having a second protein which is SCAMP2 or a homologue or derivative or fragment thereof, wherein a DNA binding domain is fused to one of the first and second proteins while a transcription-activating domain is fused to the other of said first and second proteins; (b) providing in the host cell a reporter gene, wherein the transcription of the reporter gene is determined by the interaction between the first protein and the second protein; (c) allowing the first and second fusion proteins to interact with each other within the host cell in the presence of a test compound; and (d) determining the presence or absence of expression of the reporter gene.
In addition, the present invention also provides a method for selecting a compound capable of modulating a proteinxe2x80x94protein interaction between MAP17 and SCAMP2, which comprises the steps of (1) contacting a test compound with a SCAMP2 or a homologue or derivative or fragment thereof, and (2) determining whether said test compound is capable of binding said protein. In a preferred embodiment, the method further includes testing a selected test compound capable of binding said protein for its ability to interfere with a proteinxe2x80x94protein interaction between MAP17 and SCAMP2, and optionally further testing the selected test compound capable of binding said protein for its ability to modulate cellular activities associated with MAP17 and/or SCAMP2.
The present invention also relates to a virtual screen method for providing a compound capable of modulating an interaction between the interacting members in the protein complexes of the present invention. In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of providing atomic coordinates defining a three-dimensional structure of a protein complex of the present invention, and designing or selecting compounds capable of interfering with the interaction between said first protein and said second protein based on said atomic coordinates. In another embodiment, the method comprises the steps of providing atomic coordinates defining a three-dimensional structure of MAP17 or SCAMP2 or a fragment thereof, and designing or selecting compounds capable of binding MAP17 or SCAMP2 based on the atomic coordinates. In preferred embodiments, the method further includes testing a selected test compound for its ability to interfere with a proteinxe2x80x94protein interaction between MAP17 and SCAMP2, and optionally further testing the selected test compound for its ability to modulate cellular activities associated with MAP17 and/or xe2x80x94SCAMP2.
The present invention further provides a composition having two expression vectors. One vector contains a nucleic acid encoding MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof. Another vector contains SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof. In addition, an expression vector is also provided containing (1) a first nucleic acid encoding MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof; and (2) a second nucleic acid encoding SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof.
Host cells are also provided comprising the expression vector(s). In addition, the present invention also provides a host cell having two expression cassettes. One expression cassette includes a promoter operably linked to a nucleic acid encoding MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof. Another expression cassette includes a promoter operably linked to a nucleic acid encoding SCAMP2 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof. Preferably, the expression cassettes are chimeric expression cassettes with heterologous promoters included.
In specific embodiments of the host cells or expression vectors, one of the two nucleic acids is linked to a nucleic acid encoding a DNA binding domain, and the other is linked to a nucleic acid encoding a transcription-activation domain, whereby two fusion proteins can be encoded.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, methods are provided for modulating the functions and activities of a protein complex comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2 of the present invention, or interacting protein members thereof. The methods may be used in treating or preventing diseases and disorders such as kidney, colon, breast, and lung cancers. In one embodiment, the methods comprise reducing the protein complex concentration and/or inhibiting the functional activities of the protein complex. Alternatively, the concentration and/or activity of MAP17 or SCAMP2 may be reduced or inhibited. Thus, the methods may include administering to cells or tissue in vitro or to patients an antibody specific to a protein complex or MAP17 or SCAMP2, an antisense oligonucleotide or ribozyme selectively hybridizable to a gene or mRNA encoding MAP17 or SCAMP2, or a compound identified in a screening assay of the present invention. In addition, gene therapy methods may also be used in reducing the expression of the gene(s) encoding MAP17 and/or SCAMP2.
In another embodiment, the methods for modulating the functions and activities of a protein complex comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2 of the present invention comprise increasing the concentration and/or the functional activities of the complex itself. Alternatively, the concentration and/or activity of MAP17 or SCAMP2 may be increased. Thus, MAP17 or SCAMP2, or the protein complex comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2 of the present invention may be administered directly to cells or tissue in vitro or to patients. Or, exogenous genes encoding one or more protein members of the protein complex comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2 may be introduced into cells or tissue in vitro or into patients by gene therapy techniques. In addition, a patient needing treatment or prevention may also be administered with compounds identified in a screening assay of the present invention capable of triggering or initiating, enhancing or stabilizing proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions between MAP17 or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof and SCAMP2, or a homologue, derivative or fragment thereof.
The present invention also provides cell and animal models in which the protein complexes comprising MAP17 and SCAMP2 identified in the present invention are in an aberrant form, e.g., increased or decreased concentration of the protein complexes, altered interaction between interacting protein members of the protein complexes, and/or altered distribution or localization (e.g., in organs, tissues, cells, or cellular compartments) of the protein complexes. Such cell and animal models are useful tools for studying the disorders and diseases caused by the protein complex aberrations and for testing various methods for treating associated diseases and disorders.
The foregoing and other advantages and features of the invention, and the manner in which the same are accomplished, will become more readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying examples, which illustrate preferred and exemplary embodiments.